


If You Think This Is Real Life (You’re So Uptight)

by agirlcalledbob



Series: The Kingsman [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlcalledbob/pseuds/agirlcalledbob
Summary: Eggsy has found out Merlin is a Dom, and he thinks he wants a piece of that for himself
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: The Kingsman [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631500
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	If You Think This Is Real Life (You’re So Uptight)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of 'The Kingsman' and you won't know *what* is going on without reading the first story in the series, so fair warning.  
> Would love to know what you think so comment away 😋

Merlin shifted above him, stroking long fingers along the pink weals adorning Eggsy’s shoulders, holding himself easily on one arm, poised.  
“They sore, Milis?”  
Eggsy burrowed his head into the pillow, dazily grinning.  
“No, Daddy; feel good. Tingly.” He shifted a little, encouraging, letting out a sigh of pleasure when Merlin finally moved, smoothly sliding home, wrapping those strong, safe arms around Eggsy’s biceps, taking him where he wanted- needed to go.

“How was it, Milis?” Eggsy twisted a little so he could look up at his boyfriend, those deep hazel eyes knowing, as ever, but with the slightest sheen of worry.

Eggsy had been nervous, going into it, but trusting. What he’d developed with Merlin had been the first time he’d ever really trusted a man to truly take care of him, which is why he’d suggested taking it to the next step. Merlin hadn’t asked. He’d actually seemed a bit put-off at first, and Eggsy had worried he didn’t want Eggsy that way, that Eggsy had interfered with the importance of Merlin’s relationship with James. But the fact was, ever since Eggsy had found out what kind of relationship Merlin and James had had, he’d wanted it too. He’d wanted to give himself to Merlin in that way – that _complete_ way.

Merlin had quickly put him at ease – had admitted that he was concerned that he’d accidentally pushed Eggsy into it by talking about the kind of things he’d done with his late husband. 

“What happens if I tell ya I liked it, a lot?”  
“Um. I do it again sometime?”  
“Good. Then I liked it. A lot.”

Eggsy snuffled into Merlin’s side, feeling a peace settle over him. It was a new comfort that he was enjoying immensely.  
“Will ya tell me more about James?”  
“Kink?”  
“Nah, not really. I mean, don’t get me wrong, it gets my motor running when ya tell me about tying him to the bed and using a flogger until he was begging to come – especially now I know what that feels like – but I also feel a bit like a voyeur, and I don’t think that’s a kink of mine.”  
“Damn. It’s one of mine.”  
“Really?...” Eggsy was a little ashamed how quickly his once-vanilla mind ran away with him at that. “Hey, don’t distract me. I do want to hear more later, but maybe not when we’re actually doing stuff, and mainly so I can find out what your favourite kinks are, not because I want to imagine you and James going at it.”  
“Ye’re different to him, ye know?”  
“Like…?”  
“I mean that, even though ye’re submissive, just like he was, ye’re very different. He didn’t call me Daddy, for a start. And I may have just strapped ye to the bed and flogged ye, but your reactions are totally unique.”  
“’m sorry.” Shit, was he doing it wrong already?  
“Hey, Millis, no. Turn that wee overactive brain of yours off. I love that ye’re so distinct. Ye’re more, already. When it comes to this. I wasnae looking for a replacement for James.” Eggsy remembered what Percy had said that one time, about Merlin having plenty of opportunity to get a James, mark II, and not wanting it, but falling hard for Eggsy. He liked that, but suddenly felt very innocent. Maybe too innocent for Merlin, who had admitted to working out he was a Dom twenty years earlier. What if Eggsy couldn’t meet his needs? What if he got bored?

“Eggsy, darling, your still overthinking. It shadows your beautiful eyes. I could solve that with a good spanking, but as your backside is already flushed as a virgin bride on her wedding night, I think we’d be better solving it with words.”  
“I’m okay. Or I will be. Give me time to get used to all this.”  
“Ye have it.”

They spoke a bit about what their relationship was. Eggsy was happy to have a boyfriend – and even more ecstatic that _Merlin_ was happy with the title, after his incredibly grown up life before Eggsy had come along. He didn’t even bat an eyelid when Eggsy had suggested the term, not that he’d used it out loud with anyone other than Merlin and Daisy. Things were still tense with his mother, and he certainly didn’t want to invite her into his life further by introducing Merlin to her.

Obviously, Eggsy had wanted to know more about the whole Dominant and submissive thing. He wasn’t a total noob – he knew what the terms meant; had watched his share of porn with those themes. But he’d only ever considered it as pure fantasy; never as something he might have got involved with himself. They hadn’t done a huge amount – Merlin was taking his role as mentor very seriously (too seriously – he’d accused Eggsy of being a brat about it and trying to rush things, but really Eggsy just wanted to get to _experiencing_ it). 

Eggsy’s whining and begging (and fluttery puppy dog eyes and expert blow jobs) had finally worked and this was the first time Merlin had bound him to the bed, with slightly terrifying but very sexy wide leather straps, and gone to town on his shoulders and ass with a suede flogger that felt delightfully tickling and soft when it was trailed over his skin, and like a vicious kitten when it was slapped down across his flesh, leaving pin-prick tingles that warmed his skin and made his cock leak.

He knew Merlin would want to talk about Eggsy’s feelings about what had happened – he was fairly obviously itching to do some proper aftercare (Eggsy knew all about that as Merlin had gone into a lot of detail about how important it was, so much so that Eggsy had listened, properly, and done a fair bit of his own research) but Eggsy was going to make him wait for now, because he wanted, while Merlin was sated and relaxed, to talk about the man who came before him. A man he couldn’t help but feel jealous of, even though (or, maybe, especially because) Eggsy was the usurper.

“When did ya meet James?”  
“I was in the SAS, and Harry and I came here on leave, because Harry’s father had bought him a flat in the area, and The Kingsman was his local.”  
“Did you and Harry ever…?”  
“Aye, quite a bit, actually. Options were limited. But we werenae suited for anything deeper than friendship and the odd fuck borne by necessity. Two Doms do not a relationship make.”  
“Harry is? A proper one, like you?”  
“Aye, but no details. Ye’ll have to ask Harry, or Percy, yerself. Percy will tell all though, so nae worries there. Probably more than ye wish to hear.” Eggsy giggled at the thought, pondered that he might just save those questions till he was more settled, else Percy was likely to scare him off.

“James had owned the bookshop for a while, and the pub was his local too and Percy was his best friend. It’s quite dull, really. No – what do ye call it – meet cute? We’d see each other in there. Harry fell head over heels with Percy the moment he saw him, so James and I would talk. We were friends for a while first, and then one drunken fumble turned into several, which turned into a relationship. He wasnae a sub then, but he liked to experiment, and he let me guide him, was happy to play that way.”  
“Did ya do it outside the bedroom? Like, did he call ya Sir?”  
“Only occasionally. He liked to play the role around our friends too, most of whom are in the lifestyle. But not when it was just the two of us.”  
“So…that’s what ya like?”

Merlin looked at him for long enough that Eggsy wriggled in discomfort at the gaze, but he braved through it, waiting for whatever decision was being made.   
Finally, Merlin ran a thumb over Eggsy’s cheek and hummed, a warm, pleasurable sound. “Eggsy, my sweet, if ye’d agree to it, I would love to be your full time Dom. Have ye call me Daddy or Sir all the time. Take charge of your life.” He said the last bit quietly, like he was worried about Eggsy’s response.

Eggsy pretended to think; mainly because he knew he was going back on a lot of the freedoms he’d insisted on from Merlin earlier on, when they first started their bond. But, the truth was, now he’d experienced it in a small way – had the opportunity opened up to him – he _wanted_ to give up the careworn life he’d been living before Merlin, and was still living now, to a degree. He _wanted_ to be looked after, and coddled, and, although it gave him a small flush of shame to think of it, he wanted to be controlled. 

“Can we try, Daddy? You’ll have to help me. I don’t know what to do, or how it really works, but I want it.”  
“Mo ghille, my perfect, sweet boy…helping you is all I ever want to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to have them settling into what's going on quite gently. Got some ideas for a couple of other one shots, and the very tentative plans for a longer multi-chapter story - though I'm still searching my brain for some conflict; fun as full smut might be I need to to be going somewhere.


End file.
